Un nuevo mundo
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: Lucy y Natsu han sido enviados a un lugar extraño. Todo es nuevo para ellos, la gente, el tipo de moneda, los transportes... -Los transportes usan... ¿gaso... qué?- preguntó Natsu. La magia en este mundo, es parte de un cuento de hadas... ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Regresarán a Fairy Tail o quedarán atrapados para siempre en un mundo incoherente?


Capítulo 1

¿Dónde estamos?

-Coff, coff- es lo único que sale de la boca de dos chicos, para ser más exactos una chica y un chico.

Los jóvenes no podían respirar bien, la caída había levantado bastante polvo, tanto que no podían ver y sólo se limitaban a toser.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lucy?-

-Coff, sí, coff, aunque me arde la garganta-

-¿Dónde estamos?- dice el chico mientras trata de encontrar algo conocido a su alrededor. El polvo no ayuda mucho.

-No tengo idea- menciona la chica mirando a todas partes.

Los chicos se quedan parados sin hacer nada hasta que por fin el polvo se dispersa completamente.

-¡¿El desierto?!- exclama Lucy

-Sí…- susurra Natsu

-¿Y ahora?- dice la chica un poco enfadada

-¿Lucy, esas cosas siempre estuvieron en el desierto?- dice él bastante confundido

-¿Qué cosas?- dice Lucy mientras levanta su mirada.

-Eso- le dice él señalando con énfasis

-Es como un letrero… pero bastante grande…- dice ella

-Es muy extraño- menciona él

-Bueno no importa, sigamos, debemos regresar a Fairy Tail e investigar por qué rayos fuimos transportados aquí. Espera, ¿recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó?-

-En realidad no. Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos cenando-

-Es lo mismo que recuerdo yo. Trato de traer lo que pasó después a mi mente y… nada-

-Mmmm –

Los chicos se quedan guardando silencio durante el resto del camino. Había muchas preguntas en la mente de cada uno. Trataban de recordar lo que estaban comiendo, quienes estaban en la mesa con ellos… detalles simples. Pero sólo se presentaban en sus mentes imágenes borrosas en las que estaban juntos. Sabían que estaban cenando, pero nada más.

Nunca habían tenido una sensación tan fuerte de que habían olvidado algo muy importante. Habían olvidado muchas cosas en sus vidas, sin embargo la angustia por el olvido no había sido tan molesta.

-Natsu… deberíamos parar ya estoy muy cansada…-

-¡Mira Lucy!, por allá-

-Mmm… ¿es una casa?... ¡waaaa!-

-¡Vamos!-

-¡Sí!-

Los chicos corrieron a toda velocidad a pesar del gran cansancio que tenían, era curioso que apenas vieran un posible lugar de descanso recobraran todas sus energías perdidas.

-Oye… esto no parece una casa-

-Se ve como una tienda, pero algo extraña ¿no crees?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué tiene tantas luces, si es de día?-

-Bueno no importa, entremos, muero de sed-

Al entrar Lucy y Natsu son atendidos por una joven, la cual sólo se encarga de recibirlos y darles una mesa. Al llegar a la mesa los chicos se quedan observando cada rincón del lugar. Por fuera la tienda, café o lo que fuera, lucía muy llamativa, pero por dentro era bastante sencillo. Dos mesas, dos ¿estantes? con diversas cosas, un mostrador y dos camareras.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean ordenar?-

-Yo quiero esto, esto y esto- lo dice mientras señala las imágenes del menú.

-¿Y usted señorita?-

-Bueno yo… espere. No reconozco la moneda…-

-Dele lo mismo que a mi- lo dice con cierta desesperación.

-Muy bien- la joven se retira.

-¡Natsu!, te digo que no reconozco la moneda, no tengo idea de dónde rayos estamos, ¿qué pasa si no aceptan la nuestra?-

-No te preocupes Lucy, nuestra moneda es aceptada en casi cualquier parte, sólo que en algunos lugares vale menos-

-Pero…-

-Aquí tienen su comida, provecho-

-¡Se ve delicioso!-

-A comer-

Los pensamientos coherentes de Lucy se vieron nublados por el delicioso olor que entraba por sus fosas nasales. Natsu no esperó ni un segundo para comenzar a comer. Devoró casi todo en 5 minutos.

-Te vas a ahogar-

-Yum, yum-

Apenas Lucy terminó su porción, Natsu intentó pedir más, pero ella se lo negó. Primero debía averiguar si el dinero que ella traía iba a valer menos de lo que esperaba, así que pidió su cuenta.

-50… mmm… ¿Qué significan esas letras?-

La joven camarera se quedó anonadada por la pregunta tan extraña que nuestra protagonista le estaba haciendo.

-… dólares…-

-¿Dólares?, nunca había escuchado de esa moneda- dijo Natsu.

-Es cierto, ¿aquí aceptan Jewels?-

-Jew… ¿qué?- dijo la camarera verdaderamente confundida.

-Jewels, en Magnolia los utilizamos-

-No conozco ese lugar… ¿son inmigrantes?-

-Inmi… ¿qué?- dijo Natsu.

La joven camarera sólo resopló, esa historia ya se la sabía.

-Debo de suponer que no tienen ni un dólar en la bolsa-

-Pues no…- dijo un poco apenada Lucy

-Síganme- dijo la chica mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro.

Los chicos tuvieron una plática con la dueña del lugar, ella los llamó inmigrantes, y les dijo que sólo por eso los ayudaría, que sólo debían de lavar los trastes que se habían acumulado en el día, que así saldarían su deuda con ella.

En realidad no fueron pocos trastes, fueron bastantes. Tantos que cuando salieron de la tienda – restaurante – cafetería, o lo que fuera, ya era de noche.

-Estoy agotada-

-Caminemos, debemos encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche-

-¡Oigan!, ¡Hey!-

-Es la camarera-

-Chicos, sé que están en aprietos, por ello, quería darles esto-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Son dólares, miren sé que no saben usarlos, y sinceramente me sorprende, pero aquí han llegado muchas personas que han pasado por muchas cosas, a veces los ayudamos, otras veces no podemos, es por ello que entre mis compañeras y yo, les damos este dinero para que puedan sobrevivir en lo que encuentran un trabajo-

-Sólo es cuestión de que hagamos una misión y les regresaremos su dinero- soltó Natsu.

-¿Misión?- dijo la camarera.

-Emm, sí, en cuanto podamos les devolveremos el dinero-

-No se preocupen. Por cierto les presento a mi primo, se llama Charly y él los llevará a la ciudad, así podrán encontrar con facilidad un hotel, sólo asegúrense de no conseguir uno muy caro-

La camarera se encargó de explicarle a Natsu y Lucy el funcionamiento del dólar, los precios regulares de los hoteles, entre otras cosas. Claro la que puso total atención fue Lucy ya que Natsu estaba demasiado distraído con el vehículo en el que se irían.

-Nunca había visto uno como este-

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Una Cheyene?, son muy comunes en esta parte del país, es más, hay unos carros mejores-

Fue sorpresivo para Natsu notar que, cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha él no se mareó ni un poco. Incluso estaba emocionado, no podía evitar sacar la cabeza por la ventana como perrito de paseo.

-Chico, yo no haría eso si fuera tú, aquí la gente es muy loca para manejar. No querrás perder la cabeza ¿verdad?-

-¡Natsu!- lo reprende Lucy mientras hace que meta su cabeza dentro del auto.

Apenas Natsu mete la cabeza un carro pasa a toda velocidad a un lado de ellos, tan cerca que en verdad pudo haber perdido la cabeza.

-A eso me refería- dijo Charly.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo algo sorprendida Lucy.

-Señor ¿dónde tiene este vehículo la fuente de magia?-

-¿Magia?, ¿te refieres a la gasolina?, pues atrás… donde todos los carros la llevan…-

-¿Gasolina?- dijo Lucy.

-¡Waaaa!, ¡Lucy mira!-

-Hemos llegado- dijo Charly.

Ambos se quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de gente que había en las calles, los colores, luces y personas vestidas de formas muy extravagantes.

-Bien me retiro, cuídense, y lo digo literalmente. No se dejen extorsionar y mucho menos beban demasiado, porque pueden aprovecharse de la situación. Sé que no son mayores de edad, pero estamos en Las Vegas, aquí todo se pude conseguir-

-¿Menores de edad?-

-¿Pues cuántos años tienen?-

-17- dijo Lucy.

-No sé cómo sea donde ustedes vivían antes, pero aquí son mayores hasta los 21-

Charly los dejó cerca de la calle principal de esa ciudad, ellos no sabían a dónde dirigirse, pero conforme caminaron fueron viendo que había diversos hoteles y casinos, pero lo más extraño fue ver a ciertas personas vestidas de forma "rara". En más de un caso, ni si quiera Lucy pudo decir si la persona que estaba frente a ellos era mujer u hombre.

-Entremos a ver- soltó Natsu mientras se adentraba a una tienda muy llamativa.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo un hombre alto y de negro.

-Adentro- dijo Natsu.

-Muéstrenme sus identificaciones-

-Nosotros no…-

-Entonces no pueden pasar-

-Pero…-

-Fuera-

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Quién se cree?, voy a regresar y le daré su merecido-

-No, Natsu. No creo que sea conveniente meternos en problemas en un lugar que desconocemos tanto… ni si quiera había escuchado de esta ciudad… será mejor que busquemos un hotel, mañana vemos qué haremos-

-…-

-¿Natsu?, ¿me escuchaste?-

Lucy, al no obtener respuesta de Natsu, volteó buscándolo, pero no lo encontró inmediatamente, de hecho lo vio cómo se alejaba un poco, y no iba sólo.

-¡Natsu!- gritó Lucy.

Él volteó al escucharla y rápidamente se detuvo.

-Lucy-

- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Hola cariño, ¿te nos quieres unir?- le dijo una mujer rubia y vestida (si es que se puede decir eso), muy provocativa.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda.

-¿De qué habla?-

La mujer sin soltar la mano de Natsu se acercó a ella y acercándose mucho a su oído le susurró "me encantaría hacerlo con los dos".

-¡Ah!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lucy, mientras daba un salto automático hacia atrás.

-Lucy, ella dice que podemos obtener diversión sin necesidad de una identificación-

-Natsu, debemos irnos, discúlpenos pero nosotros ya teníamos planes, debemos irnos- lo dice mientras jala a Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-

-¡Shh!-

-Dijo que iba a ser divertido- bufó Natsu.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa para ella esa palabra-

Lucy seguía un poco molesta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿cómo era posible que Natsu estuviera a punto de irse con una mujer de la vida fácil?, y por "diversión". Lo que más la había inquietado era la forma en que esa mujer le dijo al oído "me encantaría hacerlo con los dos". La enojaba que ahora eso no saliera de su mente, la mujer esa quería TODO con ambos.

Al final encontraron un hotel, el cual a pesar de ser "económico", no les permitía rentar dos cuartos por el poco presupuesto con el que contaban.

-Aquí tiene su llave. Las cosas necesarias ya se encuentran en el cuarto-

-Muchas gracias respondió Lucy-

Cuando los dos por fin entraron a su cuarto se sentaron en la gran cama que tenía.

-¿Lucy qué es esto?-

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Me lo entregó esa mujer, dijo que lo necesitaríamos-

-Déjame ver- la cara de Lucy se tornó de un rojo intenso cuando se percató de qué eran esas pequeñas bolsitas que estaban en su mano.

-Mira ahí hay más-

-Eh…-

-¡No lo abras!-

-¡Ah!, son condones…-

-¿C-có…mo lo puedes decir tan fácil?- dijo Lucy algo abochornada, y no por la palabra en sí, si no por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Eso son no?-

-Sí… pero… ¿qué rayos haces?-

-Si los inflas es más divertido-

-Pareces un niño-

-Toma, infla el tuyo-

-No lo haré-

-Lucy amargada-

-No importa qué me digas, no lo haré-

-Pff-

Mientras alegaban sobre si Lucy inflaría o no un condón, cosa que ella se negaba a hacer por lo nerviosa que la situación la ponía, tocaron a la puerta.

-Servicio a la habitación-

-Pase- dijo Lucy

-Les he traído la cena, la misma ya venía incluida en… en lo que pagaron al entrar- la mujer se había detenido un segundo al hablar porque vio cómo Natsu jugaba con los condones. –¿Desean que les traiga más?- dijo refiriéndose a los condones.

Lucy al percatarse de esto reventó los condones, logrando que Natsu se molestara.

-No gracias- dijo ella bastante abochornada.

La rubia suspiró en resignación. No había más que hacer, no al menos ése día.

-Buenas noches Natsu- dijo metiéndose entre las cobijas. Estaba tan agotada, que poco le importó que Natsu durmiera a su lado en ropa interior. Era eso, o ni si quiera se había percatado de ello.

Todo eso, era sólo el principio de un extraño viaje, en un nuevo mundo, completamente alejado de la magia…

* * *

Hola, aquí de nuevo empezando un fic, aunque, de hecho, éste ya llevaba un año guardado en mi computadora. La única razón por la que no lo publiqué antes, es porque tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré escribir con mayor rapidez. Sé que no he terminado "Cada vez que", pero el fic ya está en sus capítulos finales, así que llevaré ambos acabo al mismo tiempo.

Por otra parte **Nalufan1123 y KatyloveNaLu**, ésta es la historia que te decía. Leer la tuya me hizo desear continuar la mía. Como puedes ver, el parecido radica en el mundo que conocemos. Espero te haya gustado.**  
**

Espero les haya gustado a ustedes, lectores. El objetivo de este fic es, en especial, hacerlos sonreír por las cosas que le ocurren a nuestra pareja preferida, y claro, hacer surgir algo especial entre los dos, pero eso ya se dará con el tiempo. Sinceramente no sé si se convertirá en un fic largo, pero deseo que siga divertido. No me pregunten sobre como son Las Vegas, porque como buena mexicana (y pobre claro), nunca he puesto un pie allá. Igual hago mi esfuerzo.

Por lo pronto es todo. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, y por aguantarme tantas locuras. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
